the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Janja's Clan
Janja's Clan is a small group of male hyenas that live deep within the Outlands. There are at least seven known members of the clan, including their leader, Janja. Janja's clan is greedy and gluttonous, choosing not to follow the Circle of Life, which results in many disputes with the Lion Guard and problems with other hyena clans. History Named Members Janja Main article: Janja Janja is the leader of the clan. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena- ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena with notched ears and a large red nose. He has a spiky black mane and is prone to sticking his tongue out. He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja, and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a large, well-built hyena with a large jaw and small eyes. His mane is thick and black, and his ears notched. Chungu is fairly thick-skulled, and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena with dark grey facial markings and two small wisps of hair on his head. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has a short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena with eyes that are usually squinting and three small wisps of hair on his head. He is one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Relationships and Affiliations With each other Coming soon! Scar Coming soon! Mzingo Coming soon! Ushari Coming soon! Kiburi Coming soon! Reirei Coming soon! Sumu Coming soon! Trivia * The hyenas in Janja's clan are noted to be descendants of the hyenas from the original Lion King film. * Though Janja is the leader of his clan, a real hyena clan is typically led by a female. * Though Janja's clan is undeniably ruthless and greedy, the fact that they constantly prey on animals for food makes them the most accurate portrayal of hyenas in the show, as contrary to popular belief, real spotted hyenas actually hunt more than they scavenge. * There seems to be some confusion about exactly how many hyenas are in Janja's clan. In the episode "Rescue in the Outlands", Scar orders Janja to take his entire clan to get rid of Jasiri, and when Janja and his clan confront her, there are exactly seven members counting Janja. However, this contradicts with scenes from previous episodes; in the final shot of "Tonight We Strike", there are eight hyenas in Janja's clan, and in one of the latter shots of "Bring Back a Legend", there are nine Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Hyenas Category:Villains Category:Hyena Clans Category:Antagonists Category:Canon revised Characters